Scarlet Love
by Rena Lilith-chan
Summary: She lost everything, her best friend, her love, and the suzaku seven. Who is there to comfrot the suzaku no miko in time of dispair? None other than the beast god himself. Suzaku x Miaka pairing
1. Meetings

Yay! I'm back everyone, but just because I'm doing this don't mean I won't continue Roses of a Forgotten Lore. I just kind of lost inspiration for a bit but don't worry! This is my first Fushigi Yugi fan fiction so please don't be harsh. Also, thanks for the title name idea Ashley! ENJOY!  
  
Soft footsteps were heard through the pitter patter of rain. She just couldn't believe it; no she wasn't going to believe it. Just in a short three weeks Miaka Yuki lost it all; her love Taka, the Suzaku seven, and her best friend Yui. It just was so hard to believe that they were all gone. Running in the rain, tears stream down her face, not mattering due to the heavy rain that falls onto her, soaking her. She didn't know how long she ran, nor did she care. It could be a lifetime she ran, but she didn't care as long she didn't have to face the aching pain of the loss of her friends. Finally getting tired she walks back home, her long reddish brown hair in tangles around her. She walks inside, going to her bed room, looking into a mirror, seeing her reflection. 'How pathetic do I look...?' Miaka changes into her pajamas, crawling into bed as she closes her hazel eyes, wishing there was some was she could ease the horrible pain in her heart. Slowly everything blurs, as Miaka slips into a deep sleep, feeling relaxed and calm. "My miko..." a soft voice says in Miaka's darkened dream. Miaka opens her hazel eyes, seeing everything covered by a scarlet color, giving a warm feeling. No not just a warm feeling it was a feeling of...love. When she looks around, she sees the beast god, the one she summoned five years ago to save her world and the world of the book from the evil demonic God Tenkou, Suzaku. Miaka blinks, wondering why Suzaku is appearing in her dream. ."Suzaku, why are you doing this...? Is the other world in danger again?" "No my miko...Please don't despair over your loss...Do not give up so easily. Your friends wouldn't have wanted you to." Suzaku's red hair flares slightly as he says this, pulling Miaka softly into his warm embrace. The beast god's eyes fill with more emotion as Miaka doesn't struggle, but certainly feels bewildered at the sudden show of emotion. Miaka's eyes are wide, not knowing what to feel or do as Suzaku leans in, kissing her cheek softly. "Remember my miko, do not give up..." Slowly, the warmth fades, as does Suzaku's blazing light as Miaka wakes up from the dream. Miaka's hazel eyes open, looking around only to see her room, not the fiery background she saw in her dream. Sighing, thinking it's only a dream, she stands, getting ready to begin another lonely day. "MISS YUKI WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, YOU ARE GOING TO RUN INTO..."Suddenly a loud crash is heard as several plates plummet to the ground, breaking instantly. "Mr. Urasato...I'm really sorry, I've been just..." "THAT DOESN'T MATTER MISS YUKI! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH YOU'VE BEEN OFF IN SPACE!" As Miaka's boss continues to yell she bows her head, taking all the yelling slowly, cleaning up the mess. "Mr. Urasato I promise it won't ever happen again." Her boss nods, walking back behind the counter as Miaka cleans up all the glass, throwing it in the garbage. A woman with curly brown hair walks up to her patting her shoulder. "What's wrong Miaka? Not getting enough sleep?" Miaka smiles weakly at the woman, shaking her head, "No I'm fine Wakaba...I guess I'm just still..." "You miss them huh? Yui and Taka was really kind people...Who'd of thought they would have been murdered..." Wakaba says, not knowing Miaka winces at the topic. Miaka smiles, walking past Wakaba to pick up an order from the kitchen and bring it to a table, knowing today was going to be long and hard. A young boy with short black hair walks up to Miaka, holding a lot of menus in his arms, his glasses nearly falling off his face. "Miaka there's a man at table 13 waiting for you to take his order." Miaka giggles at the boys struggle and nods, helping him straightening the menus and his glasses. "Thanks Tsuzuki, you're doing a good job" Miaka says, smiling warmly as she pats his shoulder, walking to table thirteen. Miaka stops suddenly, seeing a man at the table having short red hair, beautiful red eyes, and a very strong physique. Shaking her head some she walks over to the man, putting on her usual cheerful smile, pulling out a pad and pen. "Sir...May I take your order?" In that instant when the man looks up at her, eyes meet; making Miaka's heart beat faster and faster. The man smiles softly, putting the menu down and looks at Miaka. "Just some tea for right now miss..." He looks at her tag and smiles. "Miss Miaka" Miaka blushes, going over to the bar, pouring some tea into a coffee cup, bringing it over to the man with a fiery glow and very gentle eyes. "Here you go sir...?" Miaka asks, putting the cup down in front of him. "Suzaku, Suzaku Mitsgada." As this is said Miaka's eyes go wide as everything goes black. Yay! First chapter done! I got some of this idea from "The Love of Suzaku" From Amyfushigiyugi and I got the title name from Ashley. Thanks Ashley! 


	2. Dreams

Ok people. I'm writing chapter two and feeling good! Yes I got another fan fiction called "My Sun" running but hey, I'm still going to write more and more on "Roses of a Forgotten Lore" and "Scarlet Love" please bear with me people! Funnies: Taka: Why did I die? I wanted to be with Miaka! Rena: Sorry...It's something I've seen so many times I wanted something new...Besides I got a friend who wants to meet you... Taka: Really where?! Rena: Uh she's in here! opens a door to a dark room Taka...ok...Walks in Amber: Hiya Taka...Wanna have some fun? Taka: uh sure... Amber: Close your up stairs as soon as Taka closes his eyes Rena: Slams the door locking Taka in Phew...he's off my case for a while. Amber: Alright I put up my side of the bargain now your turn. Rena: Alright alright...Hands Amber a leash with Hotohori and Chichiri on it Amber: X3 runs in another room with Hotohori and Chichiri Rena: Finally...Now I can write this fan fiction... Miaka: Rena where's Taka? Rena: Oh...he said he was going to a whore house and he'd be back when this fan fiction is over. Miaka...sniff  
  
"Miss Yuki...Miss Yuki wake up..."  
Miaka opens her hazel eyes, blinking some at her surroundings. Her co-workers are leaning down, looking at her with wide concerned eyes. She blinks again, sitting up slowly, rubbing her head.  
"What happened...?"  
Wakaba sighs in relief, "You fainted honey, are you sure you're over..."  
Miaka silences Wakaba, standing up slowly as she brushes herself off, smiling to everyone.  
"Sorry to worry everyone..." Miaka then looks to where the man who she took her order. "Where did..."  
"The man with the sexy eyes? The minute he saw you faint he got all of us to you and left. He paid a very generous tip too...You sure you don't need some rest?"  
Miaka's eyes widen a little then she regains her composure, smiling at Wakaba, "No, I'm perfectly fine Wakaba." Miaka walks back over to the table...That; the man was sitting at, picking up her tip and check.  
At closing time, Miaka put all the money in the safe, locking it with the key. She hands the key over to her boss, smiling with her hazel eyes and walks out of the diner. Just as she walks around the corner, she bumps into someone, falling to the ground.  
"Ow! Why don't you watch..." Miaka stops as she suddenly looks up, seeing the beautiful crimson eyes and crimson hair. A blush creeps upon Miaka's soft face as she continues to stare at the man, suddenly remembering his name.  
"I'm so sorry Miss Yuki, are you hurt?" The man says, holding a hand out to her to help her up. Miaka takes his hand, pulling herself up and brushing dust and dirt off of her skirt. Smiling to the man she shakes her head, bowing her head in thanks.  
"No I'm fine Mr. ...Suzaku is it?"  
"Good, wouldn't want to see a very pretty girl hurt. Take care of yourself Miss Yuki."  
Miaka stands there, blushing at Suzaku's words. Suddenly realizing that the sun is almost setting she quickly runs towards her home, slamming the door behind her in a frenzy.  
"Phew...I made it just in time before the sun set..." Miaka says, whipping sweat off her brow. She smiles softly, looking at the setting sun. 'It looks...Just like the flames that Suzaku emits...So beautiful and so golden...It's as if he's watching over me now...Whoa! Where did that thought come from! Of course Suzaku is watching you Miaka! You're the Suzaku no Miko!' Miaka sighs, walking over to her couch as she plops down on it, pulling out one of her favorite books, The Universe of the Four Gods. Even though her friends had disappeared, she loved reading the book, sharing the memories she had by every page...  
Suddenly a red glow goes around her, everything going bright red. In an instant, Miaka is sucked into the Universe of the Four Gods, the book lying on the ground. When her soft hazel eyes are opened, she sees the scenery, everything seeming more...feudal China like. Miaka's eyes widen, looking around to see, that she was inside the universe of the Four God's.  
"I'm...I'm in Konan! Maybe...Maybe Boushin or Houki is still here!" Full of hope, Miaka runs through the forest that she landed in, looking around for a large palace. But...The forest never seems to end though, making Miaka run harder and faster. After what seems like thirty minutes, Miaka gives up, falling to her knees.  
"Why...Why can't I get out...?" She begins to hug herself; tears streaming down her face, her petite form begin to shake.  
A rustle is heard from the bushes behind her, a large tiger crawling out, it giving off a predatory gleam in its eyes.  
Miaka's eyes widen, backing away, "TAKA!" but slowly she remembers that Taka is no longer living. Trembling from complete fear she backs away against a tree, hoping she will somehow make it. Just as the tiger pounces towards Miaka, a red light emits from her, casting a scarlet barrier around her. Pushing the tiger back, Miaka blinks, wondering where the barrier came from. The red light grows brighter, as Suzaku appears in front of Miaka, his beautiful scarlet eyes narrowed at the tiger.  
"Leave...We do not wish to end your life..."  
The tiger growling crawls away, disappearing far into the forest.  
"My miko...It's dangerous here you know..." Suzaku turns around, his eyes softening to her slowly.  
"WHY! WHY DID YOU LET THEM DIE! Not even...Not even their souls are here..." She begins to sob, "It's not fair...They promised they'd never leave me...Why did you let them die..."  
Suzaku's eyes show signs of unshed tears, as he walks over to Miaka, placing warm arms around her. "They didn't die...They were just reincarnated. But this time...They will not be able to meet you. You and the Suzaku seven, along with the Seriyu no miko and Seriyu seven, have summoned Seriyu and I. Meaning there is no more need to gather the constellations, and strive to summon us...In fact, your friend Yui, is safely in the realm of Seriyu." Suzaku strokes Miaka's hair at his words, calming the miko down.  
"They're...They're happy aren't they? Please tell me they're happy with their new lives..." Miaka whispers, brushing a tear away. Suzaku nods, rocking Miaka gently in his arms, banishing every tear and fear from his gentle miko.  
"Now my miko...It's time to wake up"  
Miaka looks at Suzaku in confusion, "Huh...?"  
A phone rings, waking Miaka up from her bed on the couch. Looking around she sees the Universe of the Four Gods on the floor. Quickly she picks up the phone,  
"Mosi Mosi?"  
"Hey Miaka, I just wanted to check up on you...You've been like a space case for a while now."  
"I'm fine onii-chan. Just a little tired that's all."  
"Did you return the book yet? I don't want you getting in trouble if the police catch you with it."  
Miaka sighs softly, kicking the book under her couch, "Yes onii-chan, I returned the book back to the library."  
"Good! Today do you want to go on a picnic with Tetsuya and me? It's right near the lake."  
"No I can't. I have work today."  
"Aw...You always have work. But I guess it's for a good reason. It's for college money right?"  
"Always right onii-chan. I better get ready for work. Ja ne"  
Miaka hangs up the phone, sighing some to her self. "It's just like when I was trying to get into High School, all I did was study and no fun...I hope I'm making you proud okaa-san."  
  
"OY! Lady! Come 'ere and give us another drink!"  
Miaka sighs, walking over to a table full of drunk idiots. "Yes, what drink do you want?"  
One of the men grins and grabs Miaka by the waist pulling her close. "How about a sip of you?"  
Miaka groans in disgust, trying to push the man away, but he holds a strong grip on her. Squirming violently she continues struggling, kicking one of the men in the shins. They just laugh, holding her even tighter. Miaka closes her eyes, hoping they'll let her go.  
"ARRGH!"  
Miaka opens her eyes slowly, seeing the same man she bumped into yesterday, pulling the rouge's arm all the way behind him, twisting it. Miaka gets up and the man releases the drunk. The drunks throw money down on the table and run out of the diner. Miaka turns to the man, bowing her head in thanks.  
"Thank you...Mr. Mitsgada."  
The man waves her off, smiling softly, "Please call me Suzaku. Do those idiotic men come here everyday?"  
"No, just during the weekends sometimes. Oh! Please let me guide you to a clean table..."  
"Don't worry" Suzaku says, patting her head softly, "I already know where a table is" He walks over to the same table he sat at yesterday. "Just tea please."  
Miaka nods, "Do you want any cream with it?" He shakes his head, smiling softly still. Miaka slowly walks to the bar area, pouring tea into a coffee mug, careful not to spill anything. Walking back to Suzaku she places the cup in front of him, walking away slowly to take more orders.  
Through out the day, Suzaku sat there from noon, to three, just ordering tea or sometimes something to eat. But he always seemed buried in work, as if he was writing a book or something. Finally at a quarter to four, he paid the check and put a very large tip for Miaka.  
"Oh that man sure is handsome. You're so lucky Miaka you know that! He always sits at the table you serve. Those eyes....Yum...You could just melt into them!"  
Miaka laughs at her friend, "Wakaba, you shouldn't be saying stuff like that. You're happily married and have a baby girl at home."  
Wakaba sighs smiling, "One can only dream honey!"  
"I'll lock up, you go on home." Wakaba nods, walking out of the diner. Miaka puts all the money in the safe, locking it tightly. She walks to the door, locking it behind her. Tucking the key safely in her purse, she begins to walk quickly, not wanting to stay out after dark. Tokyo recently has gotten very dangerous and it's said when its night time, all the molesters, rapists, and drug addicts come out and attack normal people.  
Miaka continues to walk quickly, afraid of the rumors. Suddenly a pair of hands grabs her, covering her mouth and the other wrapping around her waist. Squirming violently, Miaka bites, kicks, and claws her captor, only getting a heavy blow to the head. Dazed Miaka sits there, unknowing what to do.  
"You stupid bitch. Your pretty little boyfriend won't save you this time." Miaka's eyes widen as she screams into the night.  
  
Evil aren't I? Sorry had to do a cliffy! The question is...Will Miaka be saved? Better read my next chapter to find out! JA ne Fushigi Yugi fans! 3 


	3. Updation Problem

SORRY!!!!!!

People I'm sorry I haven't been writing, but with Hurricane Ivan I had to get ready. Then I lost all my fanfics...So yeah I'm sorry guys! But I'll give you some sneak peeks for EACH FANFIC. Don't worry I'm posting all three fanfics on this one thing and putting it up...

ALRIGHT FIRST....

"Roses of A forgotten Lore" chap. 3

'Those eyes...Why do his eyes effect me so...Maybe because they're so golden...and so bright...'

Kagome couldn't get her mind off him, the boy that appeared not only in her dreams, but in her life. But how? She didn't even know him! She only knew his name...._Inuyasha_.

ALRIGHT THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR ROAFL! omg that's close to rotflmao. xD!

"My Sun" chap. 3

Harsh breaths were heard, kisses rainning, on the two bodies. Although their hearts filled with love, their eyes were full of lust. Not trying to waste any time, the monk tugs on the younger boy's shirt, slipping it off of him easily. Hot lips pushed onto the younger boy's throat, getting soft whimpers, and an occasional moan.

LOL! I AM EVIL! Hope you were panting like I was thinking about this

"Scarlet Love" chap. 3

She couldn't stop screaming, it was like being in the hands of Nakago again...Miaka kicked at her attackers, squirming and struggling.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" A hard chop goes onto Miaka's neck, cutting her line of conciousness, making her plummet to the ground in an automatic sleep.

"Damn...Fiesty little thing...Hope she's fiesty in bed too..." A grin escapes the man's lips as he bends over Miaka.

Alright that's all folks! Yes those are sneek previews. Hope you get anxious! But sadly until I can fix my comp to the way I had it I cannot update...SO BE HAPPY WITH THIS Y'ALL!


End file.
